Project GEM
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: AU. Homeworld Corp. has a new experiment. An experiment that goes beyond the boundaries of humanity. One that could be a big change for nine different people. Nine different people that want an end to these experiments. Time to enter, "Project G.E.M."
1. First Ones

**Hello everybody! This is a Steven Universe AU! As if Steven Universe needs another, though. :). Ok, this is a different take on the Human AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the AU idea, not Steven Universe. Rebecca Sugar owns that. Now, let's get AUing! (Yes, I am well aware AUing is not a word)**

* * *

"Alright, Miss Yellow Diamond. Project Gem is underway. Please stand by."

Rose couldn't believe this. Of all the thing Homeworld Corp. had ever done, this _had_ to be the most disturbing. Their theories were fascinating, but the way they did them was purely disturbing. Inside, her boss, Yellow Diamond was standing there, awaiting the experiment to be tested on her.

"Alright, make it quick. I have a meeting to discuss the sucess of this project, remember?" She told the intern. The curly haired teen, named Ronaldo, had signed up just a few weeks ago, wanting to go to Area 51 one day. Rose couldn't help but smile at the thought. He was so cute.

"Yes, Miss Diamond, you've remided us of this meeting. Several times." Ronaldo replied. Next to her, Dr. Priyaka Mahnershewan was readying the machine which would perform the experiment. Rose traded a look with her, and Mrs. Mahnershewan looked back. Her four year old daughter, Connie Mahnershewan, was standing next to her, eyes wide in awe as her mom worked.

"Alright, the machine is ready, Miss Diamond. Performing the experiment in three...two..." Rose said. Yellow Diamond looked up, unafraid. Rose nodded at Priyaka, who pressed the red button. Injectors and wires snuck towards her boss. The wires wrapped around Yellow Diamond, forcing her onto a table. Now Yellow Diamond seemed a bit rattled, but still went along with it. The injectors then came in, zeroing in on the woman's chest.

Then it began spinning.

* * *

Yellow Diamond's scream of pain would haunt Rose forever.

Ronaldo slapped both hands onto his ears. Connie began whimpering, and Mrs. Mahnershewan held her daughter's hand. Connie could sense Miss Diamond's pain.

"Momma?"

Rose looked down. Her four-year old son was watching her with fearful eyes.

"It's alright, Steven. Yellow Diamond will be alright." Rose told him. Steven reached up to her. Rose sank to her feet, and hugged her son. He was silently crying. She joined him. Rose closed her eyes, and tried to convince herself this wasn't real.

 _This is not happening._

 _This is all a dream._

 _None of this is real._

 _This isn't happening..._

* * *

"It's done."

Rose opened her eyes. Above her, Priyaka was looking at the screen. Ronaldo was fiddling with a pen. She stood up, still holding Steven. Connie looked up at her friend.

"Is she ok?" Rose asked, fearfully. Priyaka turned to her, scared.

"I don't know."

 _Bang!_

Rose looked up at the door. Their boss collapsed into the doorway. She was coughing, and gasping. Her right hand was covering her chest. Rose gasped, then tried to help her up.

"Miss Diamond, are you ok?!" She asked. Yellow Diamond looked up.

"Miss Diamond?" Ronaldo asked. Yellow Diamond smiled, then let out a long, low chuckle. This evolved into a full blown laugh. She removed her right hand. Underneath, a diamond shaped Yellow Diamond was embedded in her chest. Rose gasped.

"It...it worked?" The pink haired woman asked, surprised. Priyaka laughed, a glittering glee in her eyes. A glee her eyes rarely saw.

"It worked! Connie, it worked!" She told her daughter. Connie giggled, and her mother joined her. Rose was still shocked.

"How?" She asked. Yellow Diamond just kept laughing.

"I don't care! All I know is that it worked! All our hard work paid off!" Priyaka shouted. Yellow Diamond got up, and walked to the door.

"Alright, time for my meeting. Now, make sure nothing bad happens. Can I trust you?" She asked. The group in the room nodded. Yellow Diamond walked away.

* * *

A few hours later, Yellow Diamond walked into the room. She was stone faced. Ronaldo looked up.

"Miss Yellow Diamond! Hi! How was the meeting? Did they mention Area 51?!" He asked excitedly. The blonde woman didn't reply. She walked past him, and up to Rose.

"Rose? Can you go get something of mine from that room?" She asked. Rose nodded, and walked in. Small thumps followed her. Rose turned around, and saw Steven.

"Steven! Please, go back with Connie!" She whispered. Steven nodded, then walked towards the door. Then, Rose turned around again.

 _Slam!_

Rose whipped around. Through the window, she saw Yellow Diamond. The blonde stared for a few moments. Then, as though the woman was bored, she walked towards the control panel. She turned to Priyaka, and said a few things. The glass was soundproof, so Rose didn't know what they were saying unless the microphone was on. Priyaka looked concerned, and replied. Yellow Diamond, seeming angry, slammed her fist onto the control panel, and shouted something. Priyaka flinched, and nodded. She then turned to Rose, with a look that said all she needed to say.

 _I'm so sorry about what will happen._

Rose stared. Then she got angry.

"What are you doing?! Why are you doing this?!" She screamed angrily. Yellow Diamond nodded at Priyaka, ignoring Rose.

"Momma?!"

Rose whipped around. Steven was still in the room. Priyaka pushed a button.

The button they used in the project.

The wires began coming out with the drills. They neared Rose and Steven. Prying them apart, and placing them on tables. Then the drills came out. The wires surrounding Steven suddenly pulled up his shirt, revealing his belly button.

"Momma! My belly!" He shouted, trying in vain to pull down his shirt. Rose wanted to help him, but she was still stuck. The drills started up, and started towards Rose and Stevens' stomachs.

"MOMMA!"

* * *

Yellow Diamond watched from the other side of the glass wall that separated her from her test subject. Smiling, she turned to her assistant Ronaldo.

"Alright, now to inject the gem." She informed Ronaldo. He nodded, and got to work on the control panel. Yellow Diamond watched with interest. She loved her work. It was amazing. She didn't care about the subjects, really. Just the testing.

"Oh dear..." Priyaka mumbled. Yellow Diamond whipped around.

"What's wrong?" She instantly asked. Priyaka flinched, then turned to her boss.

"Well...Steven's body isn't accepting the gem." She explained. Yellow Diamond blinked, then slammed her fist against the dashboard, making Connie flinch.

"Make his body accept the gem!" She screamed. Priyaka stared, and nodded. Typing on dashboard, she turned to Yellow Diamond.

"Well?" She asked.

"His body is accepting the gem." Priyaka said. The tall woman nodded, and went back to watching.

* * *

Rose only opened her eyes when the pain stopped.

She sat up, and looked around. The room was still white. She traded a glance with her son, who woke up. She felt all over her body.

No sign of a gem. Good.

She sighed, and let her hand drift to her stomach. Instead of her belly button, she felt something round and hard.

"Wait..." Rose thought out loud. Steven looked at his mother. Rose looked at her stomach , just as Steven lifted up his shirt.

On their stomachs were matching Rose Quartz gemstones.

Rose gasped, not even being able to process this. Steven looked at his mother.

"Mama? Where's my belly button?" He asked. Rose stared at him, stunned.

"I don't know Steven. I don't know." She replied.

* * *

Yellow Diamond looked at the approaching woman and her son. She turned to face Priyaka.

"Good work." She told her. Priyaka didn't reply.

 _Creak..._

Yellow Diamond looked towards the doorway. Rose, stone-faced, was holding her son, Steven. Yellow Diamond walked over, excited. She saw the Rose Quartz in her stomach.

"It worked! Now, let's see if it worked on Steven." She said, going for Steven's shirt.

 _Slap!_

Yellow Diamond yanked her hand back.

Had Rose, calm, peaceful Rose...just _slapped_ her?!

"Don't come anywhere near him." She said in a deadly serious voice. If looks could kill, Yellow Diamond would've been dead five times by now. Rose put her son on the ground to play with Connie. She then turned to Yellow Diamond.

"What was that about?" Yellow Diamond asked. Rose simply glared.

"You know what this is about." She said simply. Lower down, Steven wa showing Connie his gem. Connie was in awe.

"Wow. I wish my belly button did that." She whispered. Rose looked at the two, and smiled.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter, folks! It takes place at the first "gemming", which was Yellow Diamond. Laters!**


	2. Tours and Gems

**Hello, folks! So, sorry about the delay. It's just...I forgot this existed.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the AU. Nothing else. Now, let's see what unfolds this time.**

* * *

 _Nine years later..._

A lot could change in nine years. And a lot did.

Connie was now 13 years old, and Steven had recently turned 14. Steven had gotten used to his gem, as had his mother. Even Greg wasn't fazed by the powers they had in their gems...well, mostly.

Homeworld Corp. kept expanding. They had gemmed more people, all employees. Yellow Diamond had convinced (read; _forced_ ) her sisters, the other bosses, to get gems. They loved having their power. They needed test subjects, willing or unwilling.

Rose was thinking about quitting.

Of course, the day she decided to quit was the day she had to supervise a tour...

* * *

"Alright, everyone. Follow me."

Rose smiled at the little tour group she was leading. In the front of the group was a tall, skinny French girl. She had short, peach colored hair in a pointed haircut, and was wearing a pale blue turtleneck with a star, cream shorts, and coral slippers. She looked as though she was in awe of Rose.

Next to her was a big, buff Jamacian girl with rainbow dreadlocks, a smoky dark red star tattoo on her right arm, a dark pink t shirt with a blue star, burgundy capris, and black work boots. She was smiling, though it looked a little fake.

Behind them was a small, African American girl with dark red hair, wearing a red headband, a maroon tank top, dark red gym shorts, and pale red sneakers. Next to her was a young, Asian woman with long, ice blue hair that partially covered her eyes. She wore a royal blue sundress with a sky blue cord around the waist, white, short gloves, and ice blue slippers. They seemed to be a couple.

To the left of the group was short, Latina girl with long, pale lavender hair, covering one of her eyes, a white t tank top that said, "I Rock. Deal with it." with a picture of a cat wearing sunglasses on it, jeans with mauve stars on the knees, and mauve ankle boots. She was walking as though she were relaxed, both arms behind her head.

To her right, close to her, was a Caucasian girl with blonde hair in a triangle shape, green glasses, a white t shirt with the "Camp Pining Hearts" logo on it, alien shorts, lime green socks with yellow diamonds on them, and forest green sneakers with yellow diamonds on the toes. She seemed to be talking to her friend, who wasn't really listening.

On the left of Amethyst was another Latina girl, this one buff, and with vitiligo. She had pale beige hair, a tangerine tank top (though, honestly, it was more like a t shirt with the sleeves ripped off) with "Born to be Wild" written in burgundy letters, torn scarlet leggings, and dark orange combat boots. She was the smaller Latina girl's big sister.

At the very back of the group was a tall, lanky Hawaiian girl with short, dark blue hair, a blue crop top, a sky blue skirt with blue diamonds on the bottom, and navy blue flip flops. She seemed like she didn't want to be here.

"Welcome to Homeworld Corp., the leading producer of technology! I will be taking question throughout the tour." Rose said, faking cheerfulness. The French girl rose her hand. "Yes, Pearl?" Rose asked.

"Can I just say, I'm honored that you are our tour guide?" Pearl asked, still in awe. Rose blushed.

"Why, thank you!" she replied, flattered. As they continued through the tour, she caught snippets of conversation between the small Latina and her friend.

"Seriously, Amy! You should be honored to be here! This is home to some of the greatest technology of all time!"

"Yeah, okay, but I'm not that into this tech junk."

"Why not?! It's amazing! This place is the place of the future!"

"I know, Peri. I know."

Rose sighed. If only they knew what really happened here. The African American girl rose her hand.

"Yes, Ruby?" inquired Rose. The girl looked at her girlfriend, and the Asian girl nodded. The other girl looked up.

"Sapphire and I were wondering if you were married. I mean, it's just, one day we plan of getting married, so I-I thought-" Ruby rambled, right before Sapphire took over.

"We want to know if you are married, and if you like it," she stated simply. Rose smiled.

"Why, yes. I am married. And I think it's one of the best decisions of my life," she replied. She could've sworn she saw something like disappointment lace across Pearl's face, just for a second. Then she was back to normal. As the tour continued on, both the Caucasian girl and the small, Latina girl rose their hands.

"Yes, Peridot? Amethyst?" Rose asked. Peridot straightened up, trying to make herself look taller.

"I just wanted to ask, what are some of the crown achievements of this brilliant institution?" the Caucasian girl asked, smiling. She then turned to Amethyst. The Latina shrugged.

"When can we eat?" she asked. Peridot blinked, then slapped herself in the forehead. Rose chuckled.

"Well, each Diamond had different ideas of a crown achievement. Yellow Diamond likes the military simulators we make, while Blue likes the electric vehicles. White Diamond considers our tablets and computers a crown achievement, while Pink..." she faltered, right before starting up again, "Pink liked our advances in medical science. And we will get lunch at the end of the tour."

The other Latina girl lifted her hand.

"Yes, Jasper?" Rose asked.

"Didn't Pink Diamond die?" she asked, her voice rough. Rose frowned.

"Sadly, yes. A few years ago, we lost Pink Diamond to a tragic accident. Not a day goes by that the company doesn't feel her loss," Rose explained. Pearl glared at Jasper for making Rose upset. Jasper shrugged, and Pearl snorted. After a few minutes, the Hawaiian lifted her hand next.

"Yes, Lapis?" Rose asked. Lapis's expression remained neutral.

"How much longer is this tour?" the girl deadpanned. Rose chuckled.

"Only two more hours. I think you'll survive," she replied jokingly. Lapis sighed. Towards the end of the tour, the Jamacian rose her hand.

"Yes, Bismuth?" Rose asked. Bismuth looked serious.

"Are the rumors true that this company is experimenting on innocent people?" she questioned.

In that moment, every part of Rose froze up.

"Miss Rose? Are you alright?" Pearl inquired, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rose was frozen for a few seconds, right before relaxing.

"Yes, Pearl. I'm alright. I'm sorry to have scared you," Rose replied. Pearl smiled. Rose turned to Bismuth. "As for your question, I can not confirm nor deny those rumors without permission from my superiors." Bismuth nodded at this reply. Rose sighed.

She was safe...for now.

* * *

"And that's our tour! I hope you had fun!"

Rose walked back into the main hall. The children followed her, all of them talking about the tour. Sighing, the woman smiled. Nothing had gone wrong, nothing bad had happened (save for a few pranks by Amethyst), and nobody got-

"Thank you, Rose. My sister will take it from here."

-gemmed.

Rose's head snapped around. Behind them were two lithe, French girls. One had blonde hair in an updo and was wearing a uniform. The other had blue hair in low bangs with the same uniform. Pearl squinted.

"Bianca? Yolanda? What are you two doing here?" she asked. The blonde, Yolanda, narrowed her eyes.

"We work here, baby sister," she replied. Lapis blinked.

"Wait, I thought this was the end of the tour," Lapis stated, confused. Yolanda blinked, seemingly nervous.

"This is a...special part of the tour!" the girl blurted. The kids blinked. Pearl's sister froze, the regained her composure. "Anyways, my sister Bianca will bring you to where the special part is." Bianca nodded, and stepped foreward.

"Come with me, kids," she murmured. The kids, mumbling in confusion, followed her. After they were gone, Rose glared at Yolanda.

"What are you doing here?!" Rose whisper-yelled. Yolanda flinched, then regained her cool.

"Yellow Diamond needs more test subjects," she replied. As though it were as simple as that. Rose blinked, then glared.

"But _children,_ Yolanda?! _Children_?! Why?!" Rose said, a bit louder. The other girl narrowed her eyes.

"Yellow Diamond doesn't care if the person is young or old or _anything._ If the person can have a gemstone in their body, _then they're a test subject,"_ Yolanda explained coldly. Rose blinked, suddenly hit with the pure _wrongness_ of this experiment like a dodgeball. Then she gave Yolanda a death stare.

"Tell Yellow Diamond that she and the other Diamonds are _monsters,"_ Rose whispered, her voice calm. Too calm. Yolanda blinked and sputtered.

"But-but, you'll get _fired_ for saying that!" Yolanda exclaimed. Rose just kept staring coolly.

"She can't do that. _I quit_."

And with that, Rose walked away, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

In the waiting room, the group was waiting for someone to call them in. Pearl turned to her friend Bismuth.

"What do you think is going on?" the French girl inquired. Bismuth turned to face her.

"I don't know," she replied. Ruby, hearing this, squeezed Sapphire's hand nervously. Her girlfriend gave her a reassuring look. Amethyst, not caring, put her feet on the coffee table in the center of the room.

"Why are y'all so nervous? All I care is that we're gonna have eat after this," she stated casually.

 _Creak._

The group all turned towards the door. Near it was a African American girl wearing a uniform, her hair in an afro. Ruby squinted.

"Huh, that looks a lot like my sister Louise..." Ruby mumbled. The girl looked at the clipboard.

"Um...is anyone here named Pearl. 'Cause we kinda need you now," she mumbled awkwardly. Ruby blinked.

"Yep, definitely Louise," she confirmed. Pearl stood up.

"That would be _me_ ," she announced smugly. Louise grinned.

"Oh, okay! Follow me please!" she said cheerfully. Pearl followed her in.

She couldn't wait to see what happened next!

* * *

 **So, here's the second chapter. In the next one, we see Pearl getting "gemmed".**

 **To quote Leo Valdez, " _¡Va_ _ya con queso! Love ya!"_**


End file.
